Digidestined Love Life
by cornholio4
Summary: Sequel to Couples Revealed, the lives of two new Digidestined couples once they let the others know about them. Davis/Yolei, TK/Kari.


**A Sequel to my oneshot Couples Revealed so if you had not already read it, please go read and review it.**

**Disclaimer: okay I have seen plenty of these author's disclaimers and variations and having fun with the idea, mainly on Harry potter stories so here is mine: I do not own Digimon nor was I ever in charge of writing the actual stories on the series. If I did Etemon's return as MetalEtemon would have lasted more than JUST ONE EPISODE (sorry just had to stop myself from going into a long tangent that would probably have been longer than the actual story), when they showed the adult lives of the Digidestined I probably would have put Davis with Yolei and I may commission for a live action Digimon movie to be made starring both Marcus Damon and Davis Motomiya and the Digimon would mostly be Power Rangers like monster suits or Jim Henson styled puppets.**

Sora Takenouchi was walking from her mother's flower shop, "roses are red, violets are blue...my rhyming skills are maybe dead so...achoo?" Sora's eyes widened in surprised at the sound of the familiar voice making an awful attempt at poetry. She was extra surprised to see members of the second generation of Digidestined, Davis Motomiya and Yolei Inoue walking down the sidewalk holding hands. Davis had a sheepish smile on his face while Yolei laughed and said "don't worry Davis; I still love you despite being a terrible poet." Davis then gave a grin and said "and I still love you despite being a bit loud mouthed..." then Yolei gave a playful smack on his arm when a cough from Sora made them notice the holder of the Crest of Love.

"Hi Sora...I guess you are the third person to find out about us after Kari and TK yesterday..." Davis said and Sora figured it out in her head from their interactions just then before they had noticed her so her reaction was to give them a big smile and said "that is wonderful news, I am so happy for you both! I know you will be a great couple!" Yolei then said to the older girl "thanks for that Sora, We are planning to tell the others soon since we have been talking over how to tell them since we got together two weeks ago?" Wait they have been dating for two weeks and they somehow managed to keep it a secret? "We may tell them today or tomorrow and TK and Kari want to break the news to them at the same time."

"Wow, so TK and Kari?" Sora asked and they couple nodded and they waved to eachother as they passed. "_I wonder how they will react or what Tai will say about Kari finding a boyfriend; it just might occur to him that his younger sister has found a date and not him._" Sora wondered as she continued on her walk.

As that was happening in the park relaxing on a bench was Matt Ishida who was in his head trying to come up with a new song for his band the Teen-Aged Wolves and he groaned when he spotted his classmate Jun Motomiya coming up to him. "Hi Matt, do you think I can ask for a favour?" Jun asked and Matt groaned again in his head but was trying to be nice. "What can I do?" Matt asked hoping that it was not a request for a date.

"Well I was hoping you and the Teen-Aged Wolves could do a favour and put on a special show, I thought it could be a good surprise for my brother Davis and his girlfriend." Jun said and Matt was taken aback, Davis had a girlfriend and the first thing that came to his mind was that maybe Kari since he heard from his brother TK that he had a big crush on her. Matt decided to press on a little, "your brother has a girlfriend?" Matt asked hoping he can disguise the fact that he knew Davis as a Digidestined and Jun then nodded.

"Yes a girl in the year above him, I think her name is Yolei." Jun answered and Matt then remembered Yolei and thought that she seemed alright form the times they had met since she reminded him of Mimi back in their original adventure in the Digital World. "Okay I will talk to the other guys about it but if I can set it up, I will." Matt said deciding to do something nice for the kid that Tai passed his mantle of leader of the Digidestined onto.

"Okay Matt, see you later and maybe TK can bring his own girlfriend along if he wants to." Jun said walking away, "Okay, see you in class Jun." Matt said as he then began thinking back to his song. A second later he sat back up as he just realised the last thing Jun had said, "Wait a minute?" Matt asked out loud before groaning and returning thoughts to his song deciding that he could get the story from TK when he decides to tell him about it or until he sees TK with this girlfriend of his.

**Okay so that is the first chapter for now and I may update when I get ideas on how to continue. I am open for suggestions on what could happen next and what the reactions could be!**


End file.
